Homopolar motors and machines are generally known in the art, as referred to for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,036 B1, issued Sep. 30, 2003. Such homopolar motors produce differential DC torque within a uniform magnetic field. It is an important object of the present invention to provide a single relatively small homopolar type motor through which two sets of contrarotating drive shafts are provided.